1 сезон
1 сезон 'OK K.O.! Давайте Будем Героями был анонсирован Cartoon Network 9 марта 2017, почти через 4 года после выхода оригинальных короткометражек. Всего эпизодов 54, хотя поначалу планировалось 52. Произошло это, скорее всего, из-за того, что канал слишком рано пустил в эфир 2 эпизода из второго сезона. Первый сезон начал выходить 1 августа 2017, а кончился 6 апреля 2018, с зимним хиатусом, начиная от 17 ноября 2017 и заканчивая 19 февраля 2018. 'Обзор Сезона Премьера сезона состоялась 1 августа 2017 года, с четырьмя эпизодами: "Let's Be Heroes", "Let's Be Friends", "You're Everybody's Sidekick" и "We Messed Up". Вместе с "Jethro's All Yours" и "You're Level 100!", эпизоды транслировались через приложение Cartoon Network 13 июня 2017 года, почти за два месяца до выхода в эфир. Первые 22 эпизода вышли в эфир в августе во время недельных бомб, которые начались 1 августа и закончились 24 августа 2017 года. Новые эпизоды выходили в эфир только в первые четыре дня недели, обычно с понедельника по четверг в 6:30 вечера (за исключением первой недели, в которой новые эпизоды шли со вторника по пятницу). Начиная с 1 сентября 2017, новые эпизоды начали транслироваться по пятницам в 6:30 вечера. Начиная с 19 февраля 2018 года, новые эпизоды были перенесены в эфир по понедельникам в 6:30 вечера. Финал сезона вышел в эфир в пятницу, 6 апреля 2018 года. Краткое Содержание * Т'ом 1:' Путешествие К.О. начнётся в Бодеге Гара - лучшем месте для подготовки героев! С помощью своих друзей, Энид и Рада, К.О. должен защищать Бодегу Гара от злобных роботов...и убедиться в том, что полы вымыты. Он должен уметь ориентироваться в тёмной таинственной комнате, помогать покупателям, и доказать то, что он может быть величайшим героем! * Том 2: ''К.О. уже на своём пути к становлению величайшим героем в Бодеге Гара - он помогает покупателям достигнуть их мечт, помогает своим коллегам справляться со своими страхами, и помогает защищать плазу от злобного Лорда Боксмена! И разузнать, сможет ли он раскрыть потрясающую новую силу в получасовом спешле! Everything’s coming up K.O.!'' * Том 3: ''Пришло время для жителей Лейквуд Плаза Турбо выйти на свет! Энид объединяется с Рэд Экшн, Денди заменяет К.О. в Бодеге Гара, и Настоящий Магический Скелет имеет самые невероятные приключения с Брэндоном. Погрузитесь в этот героический мир вместе с К.О., которому предстоит узнать больше о загадочном прошлом своей матери, и о роботе-парикмахере, Мистере Логике!'' Эпизоды |"Plaza Shorts" | November 28, 2017 (CN app) March 5, 2018 (TV) | 1044-003 | "K.O.'s Inner Monologue": KO's monologue details his journey to being a hero. "Action News": Dynamite Watkins reports on a day at Gar's. "Life of Darrell": Lord Boxman explains where all the robots come from. "Where in the World is Mr. Gar?": KO, Rad, and Enid try to figure out Mr. Gar's adventure. "Enid vs. Rad": Enid and Rad switch jobs. }} Интересные Факты *Команда художников-раскадровщиков состоит из: Мира Онг Чуа и Женева Ходжсон (первый), Райанн Шеннон и Паркер Симмонс (второй), Дейв Алегри и ХэВон Ли (третий),Стиви Борболла и Дэнни Дакер (четвёртый). *В этом сезоне в шоу появился первый кроссовер, кроссовер с Капитаном Планетой. Первый анонс появился 14 сентября 2017 в твиттере Cartoon Network PR.https://twitter.com/CartoonNetPR/status/908319604468051968 Премьера состоялась 9 октября 2017 (в тот же день, когда в Англии только начали крутить шоу). **Также,"A Hero's Fate" считается кроссовером с RPG World. *Эпизоды "The Perfect Meal" и "Hope This Flies" вышли во время эфира 1 сезона, хотя и считаются эпизодами 2 сезона. *8 сентября 2018 эпизоды также стали выходить на Hulu.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1038611007998836737 *12 апреля 2019, Тоби Джонс запостил полный список эпизодов 1 сезона.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1116781434482511872 **Эпизоды, выходившие до T.K.O., принято называть "Season 1A", а эпизоды после, до самого "You're In Control", - "Season 1B". *"Plaza Shorts" должен был выйти до премьеры самого шоу.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/932334563350609920 *Почти во всех эпизодах сезона можно найти коды для Машины с Пов Картами из игры OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. * В Apple TV app, эпизод "We Got Hacked" идёт после "Parents Day". Онлайн Просмотр * Amazon: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Google Play: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Hulu: Whole Season 1 * iTunes: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Microsoft Store: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * Vudu: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 * YouTube: Volume 1, Volume 2, and Volume 3 Ссылки Категория:А до Я Категория:Сезоны